Andromeda Tonks: Life Through Songs
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Yes. Umm. I can't summarize anything. Hahahaha Anyways. It's just a series of Songfics! Enjoy.


_**Disclaimer: … I'm not the Stellas or ABBA...Or the Mamma Mia! cast. I wish I was! This song is beautiful. I'm not J.K Rowling, because if I was, I wouldn't have had Andromeda lose everyone. **_

_**I'm sorry if there are mistakes in the lyrics. I had to type them out. I'll be using different songs for different situations.2 songs a chapter, most likely. Won't be in order. **_

**And we start. With Song 1. (In This House by The Stellas)**

_**All is quiet in my humble home.**_

_**Lonely, but I'm not alone.**_

'_**Cause I can hear your laugh in every room.**_

_**You just hear me cry. **_

_**Too hard to say goodbye.**_

Andromeda rolled over. She wiped her tears away and stood from the bed. His side was neatly made. Unused. It would never be used again. She wouldn't wake up with him next to her. She wouldn't wake up early and make breakfast for her daughter before her daughter went to the Ministry. Harry had come by and offered to watch Teddy for a while so Andromeda could have some time to think. So far, Teddy had been with Harry for a week.

Andromeda took a shuddering breath. She couldn't control the tears. She fell on the bed, tears streaming her face.

_**So I hold tight, I won't let go.**_

_**Every night I pray you'll know.**_

_**I make room in my bed even though you're not there.**_

_**When I'm sitting at the table, no one sits in your chair.**_

_**I wait every morning for your footsteps on the stairs.**_

Usually, she would wake up to her daughter getting ready for work. Now she woke up to silence. She missed her daughter's laughter as her and father drank coffee or tea before leaving for work. Her daughter's smile and laughter lit Andromeda's day up. Ted kissing her goodbye made her smile. Now she was alone.

_**You're gone, but you live on in this house.**_

_**Everything reminds me of a day I can't forget. **_

_**Black clouds, black cars, black dress. **_

_**Now everyone around me says I should be moving on. **_

_**Lord knows I'm not that strong. **_

The day of the funeral for her daughter, Andromeda wanted to lie in her bed and just hide from the world. She didn't want to believe it. Her husband never got a funeral, as there was no body. Just the fact that she hadn't gotten to say a proper goodbye to her daughter was so hard for her to think. Her last words to her daughter had been "You're a fool". And Andromeda hated that she had said that. She finally rose, and passed a mirror. She looked into it. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her hair hung limp, black and curly. She was pale and hadn't eaten properly in days since she got the news of the demise her daughter and son-in-law.

Slowly everyone gathered at the small church of Duff Town. Andromeda found herself in the arms of Molly, who was also crying and still upset from her own son's funeral the day before. Andromeda felt numb the entire time the priest of their church was talking.

"I always noticed her when she was here with her parents. She had this attitude. She got in trouble, but she was innocent at the same time. I don't think a Sunday passed without her being here. Even over the past year, I saw her every Sunday. Alone more than with her husband. The only Sunday she didn't come was when her mother came to give the news of Nymphadora's son's birth. I was shocked to hear of her death, just days later. She will always be missed. By everyone. Her friends, her family, her co-workers, her neighbors." The priest said.

"Andromeda, you should know the Lord will guide you through this time in your life. Your daughter will always be with you. She will never leave. You have my prayers, Andromeda." The priest said. "A few months ago, Nymphadora came in here late on a Sunday night. We talked for a while and she explained the war. I am what you would call a Muggle, so she wanted me to know it was dangerous. I asked her if she was afraid of dying, and she said: "My old Hogwarts Headmaster said 'To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'" I asked her what she meant, and she said simply: "He said once when my cousin died. If I know I'm going to die, why would I try and outrun my own death?". She was incredibly brave and may she rest in peace knowing she did the right thing."

It was after his speech that Andromeda began crying. 4 Aurors carried Nymphadora's coffin. Her Auror robes were laid over the coffin. Andromeda found Kingsley holding her while she cried as the burial took place. She couldn't watch. Her baby girl. Her little miracle was laying 6 feet under a pile of dirt. One of the 4 Aurors approached her and handed her the folded robes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs Tonks. I worked with her more times than I count." Dawlish said. "She'll be missed around the Ministry."

"Indeed she will. Excuse me, Andy, I have to have a word with Harry." Kingsley said.

_**So I hold tight, I won't let go. **_

_**Every night I pray you'll know.**_

_**I make room in my bed even though you're not there. **_

_**When I'm sitting at the table, no one sits in your chair. **_

_**I wait every morning for your footsteps on the stairs.**_

_**You're gone, but you live on in this house. **_

_**Oh, I cry myself to sleep so I can see you in a dream.**_

_**And I believe in you in the way you believed in me. **_

Some nights, Andromeda allowed herself to cry until she fell asleep. She would only cry after she knew her grandson was asleep. As he grew up, he knew she was upset. He was only 5 now, but he knew when she cried.

She would sometimes dream of when her daughter was younger. The one year she did not like remembering was the final year of the war. Her daughter had been a wreck. Whether it had been stress or just pregnancy hormones, Andromeda was never able to tell. Her daughter was upset constantly that year.

She loved the nights when she could just reminisce about her younger years. When she, Ted and Nymphadora were all each other had. They had been a close family, but grew apart when Nymphadora became an Auror and when Ted started his job when Nymphadora was 6. The family had been growing apart already for 11 years when Nymphadora became an Auror.

_**So I make room in my bed even though you're not there. **_

_**When I'm sitting at the table, no one sits in your chair. **_

_**I wait every morning for your footsteps on the stairs.**_

_**You're gone, but you live on in this house.**_

_**In this house. **_

_**All is quiet in my humble home. **_

Andromeda awoke to the quiet house. Teddy was getting married today. She stood up and looked back the bed. Still one side stayed made and never slept in. She took a shuddering breath and smiled. Today was a happy day. A day her Nymphadora and Ted would be watching Teddy marry Victoire Weasley.

**AN: Yeah. So now, SONG 2: (Slipping Through My Fingers- Mamma Mia!) **

_**School bag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning. **_

_**Waving goodbye with an absent minded smile.**_

_**I watch her go, with a surge of that well known sadness and I have to sit down for a while.**_

What mother doesn't worry that something will happen when their daughter goes to a school that she won't be home after every day? Andromeda worries about her little girl every day while she's at Hogwarts. Ted laughs at her about being worried about their daughter. Almost every day, he'll laugh.

_**The feeling that I'm losing her forever.**_

_**And without really entering her world.**_

_**I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter, that funny little girl. **_

Her laughter was something almost musical to Andromeda. Knowing her and her daughter had such a strong relationship, Andromeda knew she would never lose her daughter, even though day after day it felt like she would. Her daughter, the Auror, the Order member…. It was all too dangerous.

_**Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute.**_

_**The feeling in it,**_

_**Slipping through my fingers all the time. **_

_**Do I really see what's in her mind,**_

_**Each time I think I'm close to knowing, **_

_**She keeps growing, slipping through my fingers all the time.**_

_**Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table, barely awake, I let precious time go by.**_

_**Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling,**_

_**And that sense of guilt I can't deny. **_

_**What happened to those wonderful adventures?**_

_**And the places I had planned for us to go?**_

_**Well, some of that we did, but most we didn't, and why I just don't know.**_

Andromeda couldn't keep up with her daughter. She loved Charlie, but no, now it was Bill. And then she didn't want to fall in love. And then it was Remus Lupin.

Andromeda tried planning countless family vacations, but none worked out. They went to Ireland once.

Now it was too late. Nymphadora was no longer going to be Nymphadora Tonks. In just moments, she would be Nymphadora Lupin. And in a few months, she would a mother.

She moved so quickly, Andromeda felt she had lost her daughter in so many ways. She knew she hadn't. This was her daughter. They had survived a war together. Andromeda could surely survive watching her daughter get married. Her daughter was finally happy. Andromeda knew that it was like Bill or Charlie or that little Muggle boy that worked down the road in a small shop. This was real. Remus and Nymphadora loved each other.

_**Slipping through my fingers all the time, I try to capture every minute.**_

_**The feeling in it,**_

_**Slipping through my fingers all the time. **_

_**Do I really see what's in her mind,**_

_**Each time I think I'm close to knowing, **_

_**She keeps growing, slipping through my fingers all the time.**_

She was glowing. Not how pregnant women did, no. How a teenage girl in love does. No, she was no longer a teenager. She may have well been in Andromeda's eyes.

Even though Nymphadora was against a plain white wedding dress, she wore her mother's. She was standing in front of a mother when Andromeda went up behind her and hugged her. She needed to just hold her little one last time before she became Mrs Lupin.

"Mum, it's not the last time you're going to see me." Nymphadora said.

"It may as well be, Nymphadora. You're getting married. Just promise me, Nymphadora, that you will never forgot about your old mother." Andromeda said.

Nymphadora turned to face her. "You're not old, Mum. And I never will." A tear fell onto Nymphadora's cheek and she hugged her mother. Andromeda stroked her daughter's black curls which matched that of her mother's and Aunt.

_**Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture, **_

_**And save it from the funny tricks of time. **_

_**Slipping through my fingers…**_

Andromeda watched as her father took her arm. She stood at the door of the house and watched her daughter walk down the aisle, toward her future. Mad-Eye stood next to Andromeda.

"Like a teenager, eh?" Mad-Eye said.

Andromeda looked at him and shook her head. "No. This is so much more."

"It's hard on you, isn't it?" Mad-Eye asked. "For your daughter to be leaving?"

"She's not leaving. She's always going to be here." Andromeda said.

"I mean for her to no long be living with you." Mad-Eye said.

"Oh. Well, yes. I just want her to be happy. And if marrying Remus, moving away and having a baby is how she's happy, then I'll let her." Andromeda said.

_**School bag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning, waving goodbye**_

_**With an absent minded smile.**_

**_AN: Because I am such a nerdy loser, I teared up writing this. R&R!   
><em>**


End file.
